


Romantic Advice

by PepperTheSassySpy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Advice, F/M, Female Reader, Helping Friends, Innocent Vision, Movie Night, Rated T To Be Safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperTheSassySpy/pseuds/PepperTheSassySpy
Summary: Vision starts to have feelings for you and it occurs to him that he doesn't know how to pursue these feelings. Thus he heads to the Avengers for help.





	Romantic Advice

**Author's Note:**

> So I have found very few Vision/reader stories and even fewer where he's affectionate, so I decided I needed to fix that! Hope I was in character enough and I tried the best I could to write in Wanda's accent. As always comment and tell me what you think please and thank you! :) I posted this originally on another site so don't worry if you see it elsewhere, both are me. Enjoy!

“Hiya!” You swung a fist at Natasha as the woman expertly dodged it and grabbed your outstretched arm. With a startled yelp, you were swung over her shoulder and smashed into the gym floor. “Owwww…I think you broke something...uhh! Or a few somethings…” 

With a smile, the redhead helped you to your feet. “The enemy won't hold back, so neither will I.”

“Yeah, but sheesh!” Your left hand grasped your right shoulder as you rotated the limb. “Pretty sure you left some bruises!”

Natasha simply gave you an amused look. “I guess I don't know my own strength.”

As you continued to chat with Natasha, blue eyes were trained on your every move from across the gym. Vision’s lips turned up in a small smile as he saw you laugh at something Natasha said. His hearing was very acute, but from this distance he couldn't quite make out what you were saying. From what he could catch, it sounded like you were discussing the sparring session.

Suddenly, a hand was thrust in front of his face, waving back and forth. Vision blinked, coming out of his trance and turned to Tony. “Hellloooo? Visionnnn? You in there?”

“Yes. I am here.”

The man frowned before following where Vision had been staring. Once he saw you, he broke into a broad grin. “Ahhhh...watching the ladies train, eh?” He proudly patted Vision’s shoulder. “I don't blame ya, buddy. Don't let Romanoff catch you staring, though. It'll take more than that mind stone to protect you.”

Vision’s eyes drifted back to where you stood drinking from your water bottle. Your breath was calming down, but your chest still rose and fell faster than normal. He noticed a stray lock of hair had fallen in front of your face. The android yearned to float over to you and tuck it behind your ear. He knew you well and knew you'd be shy at the contact, apologizing for your skin that still glistened with sweat. Vision didn't mind, of course. He found humans fascinating, you exceptionally so. 

It had taken him a while, but he had determined he had fairly strong romantic feelings for you. At first, he was puzzled at his actions and speech around you. He wasn't as calm and collected around you and always felt his heart quicken when you touched him. It struck him as odd, until he watched the other Avenger men around their respective women and noticed they acted the same as he did around you. Their pupils would dilate, smiles broaden, and their eyes would linger on their loved one, all things he did around you. Yet, he didn't know if you felt the same for him. Vision had minimal experience with people and with emotions, so all this was new and very strange to him.

Your hand skimmed back, pushing the hair back into place as you picked up your towel, slipping it around your neck. He watched you approach, but then you called over your shoulder to Natasha as you passed Steve and Sam sparring. “Hey, Nat, I'm gonna go grab a quick shower, but afterwards wanna go out and grab some lunch?”

“Sure. Sounds nice.” Natasha smiled at you as she called back.

Of course it couldn't just be that simple. As you got closer, smiling at Vision as you made eye contact, Tony stepped in your path. “If you want to grab a shower with me before you grab lunch with Romanoff that works for me.” He smirked at you, making your eyes roll. 

“Yeah, Tony I'm gonna have to throw you a no. Besides, you've barely broken a sweat. Why don't you work out a bit more before you hit the showers?”

Tony pouted at you. “Hey, it's not my fault I got paired with Vision. Wanda and Rhodes are off on whatever mission and usually she spars with Vision. I spar without my suit, but he always has his powers. Wanda is a much better match!”

Your hand rested on your hip as you raised an eyebrow at him. “And? You should still try. Nat is wayyy more experienced and Steve is a heck of alot stronger, but I still land a hit or so sometimes because I try.”

“Hey!” Sam looked at you, indignant. “What about this guy right here?”

Vision smiled as you tossed an apologetic smile over your shoulder to him. “Sorry, Sammy. I'm also not as tough as nails like Sam is.”

“Thank you!” You chuckled softly at Sam’s cry.

Tony groaned at you, drawing your attention back to him. “Yeah, well, I'd love to see you even try to spar against Vision. You'd never land a hit.”

“That right? Wanna make it interesting then?”

He grinned, leaning a little too close to you for Vision’s taste. “Interesting how?”

You grinned back, eyes narrowing. “A bet. If I can beat Vision, then you pay for mine and Natasha’s lunch...andddd if I can beat him in one move a small shopping spree afterwards too. I need a new jacket and I can never stop at just one. It'd be nice to charge it to Stark.”

“A woman after my own heart. Sure, but if you lose then I want something in return.”

A skeptical look crossed your features. “And that would be?”

“I'll pick out an outfit and you have to wear it for a whole day. Don't worry. I'll be reasonable.” His eyes slid up and down your body, making both you and Vision tense. Tony winked. “Won't be an issue though, right?”

“Nope.” You tossed your towel and bottle aside and stepped over to the mat. Nearby, Steve and Sam paused to watch. Curiosity was in everyone’s eyes.

Vision stepped close, eyes taking in your confident form. “I do not wish to harm you, but I also will not go easy on you.”

“Wouldn't have it any other way, Vision.” You grinned at the android. “Ready?” He nodded and you lunged at him. It was always interesting to watch Vision fight because he could phase through things. Obstacles didn't stop him, but you could use that. As you swung your fist, he let you phase through him. Feigning surprise you dropped to your knees, but before he could turn, you pressed your hands to the mat and swung your legs around. The back of your calved hooked on Vision’s waist, pulling him down beside you. In an instant you had rolled over, pouncing on him. You straddled his waist, hands pressed down beside either side of his head. “Looks like I won, huh?” Vision numbly nodded as you climbed off him, offering him a hand.

“Thank you.” Vision took your hand, enjoying the soft feel of your skin on his own. 

“Vision! Are you serious?!” Both you and Vision turned to look at the distraught billionaire. “You let her beat you! I had this tasteful lacey number in mind too…” He groaned in despair, making you laugh.

You gathered up your things and patted the man’s shoulder as you passed. “No worries, Tony. Where there's a will there's a way.” Natasha smiled and the two of you chatted as you headed out. Vision stared after you longingly, until the doors slid shut, effectively blocking you from his view. His trance was only momentarily broken, however, as his eyes drifted down to his hand. Your hand had been so soft and warm in his…

As Steve chastised Tony for his attempt to take advantage of you and Sam laughed at Tony’s protests, Vision headed off. He needed some time alone to think some things over.

Once in his room, Vision sat and began to scour the internet for some information. After the feelings stirred in him from sparring with you, he had decided he wanted to attempt to court you. There was only one problem with that.

He hadn't the faintest idea where to start.

Vision searched through the net from magazine articles to quizzes to random dating tips. It seemed that there was a wide variety of flirting and courtship guidelines. Some, as in a traditional courtship, had minimal physical contact before marriage, while others could be casual physical flings. Vision didn't want some casual situation with you, nor did he want a relationship where he rarely got to enjoy your touch. The problem with this was on one site where timidness was appreciated, another said dominance was the way to go. Deciding he would need some help, Vision wandered off in search of his fellow Avengers.

As luck would have it, all of them, besides you and Natasha, were in the kitchen. Rhodey and Wanda were telling Sam, Steve, and Tony about their mission and, from the sounds of it, it had gone quite well.

Rhodey took a drink from Tony, nearly vibrating with energy. “It was amazing! What a rush! Another amazing War Machine story.”

“Ves.” Wanda nodded along with her small smile. “It vent surprisingly vell, for once.”

“Iron man still has way cooler stories.” Everyone ignored Tony as he quietly moped in the corner. Still upset from losing his bet with you no doubt.

Steve, however, brightened at their enthusiasm. “Well, I'm glad the mission went well, Colonel Rhodes.”

“Steve, how many times do I need to tell you? Just call me Rhodey!”

Sam shook his head from where he sat at the table. “Nuh uh. If there's anything I've learned about this man, it's that he is always respectful. Always.”

The others murmured their agreement, making Steve dip his head shyly. “Nothing wrong with showing respect…” Everyone laughed and Vision decided this was an excellent time time to pose his question.

“Since you are all here, may I have a moment of your time?” Rhodey and Sam jumped, not yet used to Vision’s quiet approaches. Steve and Wanda gave him smiles as Tony quirked an eyebrow. “I require advice on a dilemma I am having.”

Tony leaned on the kitchen counter casually, but his eyes were serious. If something was bothering Vision, it must be important. “Yeah, sure. Anything is better than Rhodey’s bragging. What's up, Vision?”

The android’s eyes slowly scanned the group as they patiently waited for him. His eyes finally landed on Tony. “I was wondering if you, all of you, may give me advice on the procedure of courting someone. The net is vague and varies greatly in response.”

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Steve finally cleared his throat. “Well...Vision...it'd help if we knew who you had feelings for.”

Vision saw no point in hiding the answer. “(Name).”

Rhodey’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Didn't see that coming.”

Sam nodded his agreement. “Nope. That's for sure.”

“Really? It vas fairly obvious.” Both men looked at the brunette in surprise as she turned to Vision. “Vell, it wasn't me or Agent Romanoff, so it must be (Name). Do not worry, Vision, (Name) is a sweet girl. I am certain if you did some romantic gesture it would help win her heart. Perhaps start with something simple? Offer to vatch a movie she vants to see vith her?”

“Nuh uh.” Sam shook his head in exasperation. “Romance, unless done perfectly, gets you a one way ticket to the friend zone. It’s a start, but you gotta do more.” He grinned at Vision. “Offer to watch it with her and when there's a good point, romantic or sweet or something, lean down and kiss her neck a little. Trust me. Girls dig stuff like that and it's direct enough she'll know what you're going for, but it's not forward enough to make everything awkward.”

Rhodey glanced between Vision and Sam. “I think Sam is on to something, but you could always just do little touches or caresses. Subtly goes a long way.”

“Really, Rhodes? Caresses? Why don't you show me how that'd go on Sam.”

“Ha. Ha. Very funny, Tony.”

“Well, I thought so. You did say ‘ha ha’ so it was at least a little funny.” He shook his head, meeting Vision’s eyes. “Don't listen to them. They don't know a thing about this kind of stuff.” The man strolled over and draped an arm across Vision’s shoulders. “Take it from a self-proclaimed playboy. The best way to get the girl is by being as direct as possible. Just plant one on her. Preferably with a little heat. Maybe a little tongue? Always helps. You could go for romantic and dip her or steamy. What I’m saying is make enough sparks fly to burn this place down, Vision!”

“I think you said it right from the start, Tony.” Everyone’s eyes snapped up to where Steve sat, looking sternly at Tony. “You're a playboy. I'm sure Vision wants to have a relationship with (Name), so your antics aren't the best idea.”

“Says the slowest man ever when it comes to dating. What's your wise advice then, Capsicle?”

Now the whole room’s attention was focused on Steve, awaiting his answer. The poor super soldier looked away blushing and mumbled a response. “Just cuddle and hold her close, I guess…”

“HA!” 

“Vill Tony ever mature?”

“Probably not, Wanda.”

Vision frowned as the conversation dissolved into discussing Tony’s maturity level. He still didn't really have an answer. Steve seemed to notice his distress and smiled patiently. “Bottom line, Vision? It's your feelings and your choice. We can only offer our opinions.”

“Are you talking about Vision’s crush on (Name)?”

Everyone whipped around to where Natasha stood in the doorway, shopping bag on her arm and curious expression on her face. At their worried looks, she sighed. “(Name) is putting her things away. Don't worry she won't overhear, but if you're looking like that because you're wondering how I knew you shouldn't. I'm a spy and trained to read people. Besides, Vision made it extremely obvious.”

“I did?” Vision was mildly curious at this fact. Could that mean you knew as well?

“Of course.” Natasha walked over, plucking an apple from the bowl on the counter. “You're not the most...deceptive person, Vision.” The redhead started to leave and paused. “My vote goes toward just telling her. No games or hinting. Just tell her.” With her opinion said, the spy wandered off, no doubt to put her things away and enjoy her snack.

Vision now had a great deal to mull over. Should he be subtle, attempting romance and hinting with small gestures? Or should be direct and simple tell you or kiss you? He weighed the pros and cons of all the options and decided to ask you to watch a movie. If it didn't work, he could attempt another suggestion.

The android wandered the base searching for you and found you idly channel surfing in the rec room. Your eyes flicked over to Vision and upon seeing him, you broke into a grin. “Hi, Vision! How's it going?”

“I am doing well. And you, (Name)?”

“Not too bad, but boredddd… Nothing’s on!” You draped yourself across the couch dramatically.

Vision smiled at your exasperation. It was terribly adorable how animated you could be. He frowned at his train of thoughts. Did he just think of you as adorable? Yes. He had…

“Vision?” Vision snapped out of his daze at your hesitant question. “You okay? You seemed to zone out on me there.”

“I apologize. I was just thinking that if there is nothing of interest to watch on TV perhaps we could watch a movie together?”

“Really?” You brightened at the prospect. “Sounds great! What one you wanna watch?”

Wanda’s advice drifted to his mind and he smiled at you. “Your choices always seem to be sound. You choose one for us.”

“Okay!” Giggling happily, you bounded over to the DVD cabinet. Much to Tony’s distress, you insisted on having physical DVDs when possible. Steve preferred it to searching online for them and the others didn't really care one way or the other. You hummed happily as you searched and Vision admired how you seemed to be bursting with happiness. “Oh! We saw Despicable Me last week, right?”

“That is the one with the small, yellow creatures, correct?”

“Yep! We can watch the sequel if ya want.”

He took in your excited smile as you clutched the box and gently took the item from you. “Sounds perfect.” 

The two of you sat in comfortable silence as you watched the movie, but after about fifteen minutes Vision was too distracted. It would appear Sam and Rhodey were correct in you being simply friends if this persisted. Yet Vision was still unsure if he should follow their advice just yet, so he decided to follow Steve’s advice first.

As you giggled at the antics of the three, small girls, he slowly lifted his arm and slid it around you. You paused for a moment, glancing at it, but then shrugged and snuggled into his side as you continued to watch. Vision felt his heart quicken at your body curled up against his. You were so warm and so close. Your skin was so soft where it touched his. Gently, he began rubbing his hand against your arm, loving the feeling of your smooth skin under his touch. You made a satisfied sigh at his touch, making Vision grow more confident. So far, the advice from the others had been working. You hadn't pulled away and seemed quite happy. Although he felt more at ease and comfortable, he didn't feel quite sure enough to try Tony’s or Natasha’s advice. That meant only Sam’s advice remained. 

Using his newfound confidence, he decided to follow Sam’s advice. As you stayed focused on the movie, Vision’s eyes drifted down to your neck. Your skin was so soft under his hands...how would it feel against his lips? The android had never had thoughts like this before growing close to you, but now he felt as if he may go mad if he never knew. Impulsively, he leaned down and began to softly nuzzle your neck. You made a startled squeak of surprise, but Vision barely noticed. Indeed, your skin was just as soft here as it was on your arm and hand. He lightly grazed his lips against your neck and was startled to hear a soft sound escape your lips. Curious, Vision kissed your neck again, receiving the same contented noise. As he continued, your voice floated to his ears, hushed and breathless. “V...Vision…? What are you doing…?”

“Testing a theory.”

“That theory being…?” 

“I shall let you know when I draw a conclusion.” Vision’s arm around you pulled you closer, but you suddenly leapt to your feet. Vision slowly met your gaze, startled at his being slightly out of breath.

“What has gotten into you?” Your face was flushed as you stared back.

Vision stood, eyes never leaving yours. “Did I do something you did not like? If so, I sincerely apologize.”

“No. I mean, yes. I mean, why were you kissing my neck?” You backed up a few steps, leaning shyly on the wall as your eyes darted away. 

He frowned. “I was under the impression you were enjoying it.”

“I was, but you're avoiding the question.” Your eyes went back to his, face pink with a light blush.

He stepped closer, heart quickening. “I did it because I wanted to…” His hands came up to cup your face, fingertips sliding slightly into your hair. “Same as this.” Before you could say another word, Vision leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. For a moment you were too stunned to respond and Vision immediately regretted his actions, but then your hands slid up his chest to link your arms behind his neck. With a sigh of relief, his arms wound around your waist, pulling you against him. 

“Mmmm…” Your tongue flicked against his lip, making Vision gasp amd allowing you entrance to his mouth. For a moment he let you completely control the kiss, but after observing what you did, he began to mimick it. From the soft noises you made, he suspected he was doing what he should be doing.

Vision was stunned. The kiss felt so...good. His heart pounded as his hands slid to grasp your waist, pressing your back to the wall. He had never felt closer to being human than this very moment with human desires and feelings fluttering through him. After a moment, he pulled away enough to rest his forehead on yours. Although your breathing was ragged as well, you giggled at Vision’s panting. “Enjoy your first make-out session, Vision?” 

He nodded, eyes gazing into yours. “Very much so. (Name)...you make me feel more...human. I have more emotions, more feelings when I'm around you. It is one of the many reasons I love you.”

Your eyes went round for a moment before you broke into a smile, replying in a delighted whisper. “I love you too, Vision. About time you told me…”

Vision frowned. “You knew?”

“Well, I had my suspicions. You would always act happy around me or extra protective in battle. Granted, I thought it was a crush and not love, but still.”

“I do love you.”

“I know.”

“And you love me.”

You giggled at the amazement in his voice. “Yes, Vision.”

He nodded in understanding. “If you approve, I would like to begin a relationship with you. I am uncertain for some aspects of human relationships and will require assistance to fully understand, but I would like to try.”

A soft smile found its way to your lips. “I would like that very much, Vision.” You leaned up to kiss him once more and smiled. The back of Vision’s hand grazed your cheek as he stared at you lovingly. 

The two of you returned to the couch, Vision’s arm snugly around you, as you resumed watching the movie. It was peaceful until you got an idea. Your eyes flickered with a mischievous gleam as you glanced up at Vision. “Sooo...if you want I can teach you another aspect of human relationships…involving when they watch a movie. It's a bit of a stereotype for new couples, but fun.”

He looked down at you, seeming intrigued by the idea. “I would like that. What is it?”

~~~~~

“I wonder how things went with Vision and (Name)...” Steve and Tony chatted as they wandered down the hall together.

Tony rolled his eyes. “I'm sure things went fine, Steve. You worry too much! Vision is practically the embodiment of all that's good and right. Besides, he's so innocent and sweet, like a puppy dog. Some girls go for guys like me…

“A few adjectives come to mind…” Steve muttered, amused.

Tony continued as if Steve hadn't spoken. “...but others go for the innocent types like Vision. (Name) is one of those girls. No way she'll turn him down.”

“Yeah, I guess you're rig…” As they walked past the rec room, both men froze mid-step and Steve mid-sentence. On the couch, they saw you were laying with Vision...or more accurately, on Vision. The two of you were in the middle of a rather passionate kiss, Vision’s hands under your shirt, rubbing your back. 

Steve made a choked noise of surprise, while Tony whistled. Both you and Vision looked up in surprise at the men. Vision seemed unsure what to say or do, besides slide his hands from inside your shirt to simply hold your waist. You just smiled at them. “Hey, Tony. Hi, Steve. Guess what? Vision and I are a couple now!”

Poor Steve remained speechless, face growing more red by the second as he stood frozen, but Tony just grinned. “Yeah, I can tell. That's my boy! Got the old Stark charm!” He proudly held up a thumbs-up before continuing to walk down the hall.

That seemed to break the spell on Steve, unfreezing him. He found his voice and mumbled a congratulations before he hurried to catch up to Tony. “Well, if there was ever any doubt he's your son, Tony, there's none anymore!” 

Vision frowned at you. “Is that bad?”

You giggled. “Oh, no. It just means you have a way with the ladies, but that's good. Trust me.” You winked.

Vision smiled up at you, stroking your cheek. “Always, my love.”


End file.
